The Cat's Curse
by Yasu-san
Summary: Kyo has felt alone his whole life. But when God turns away, he has never felt this alone before...


-1**_The Cat's Curse _**

_**By Yasu-san**_

Warning: Akito's secret spoiler! If you haven't read volume 17 I think… 16 to be on the safe side this has a spoiler about Akito! If you don't care…read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! Weeps

'_Ah. My precious Jyuunishi. Everything was perfect until that girl came into the picture. How I hate her! She will never- no, could never be able to understand the pain we go through. She comes along and opens her heart to every one. Then she learns abut the curse and still accepts MY Jyuunishi. That's why I wanted her stay living in that house with them. So she could see how they really are. And then that little wench enjoys it! She thinks I'm being so kind to her! That I like her or some other sense of foolishness. I put her in there so she would break! So she would see how we really live! No one can ever love my Jyuunishi! No one! We can only love each other. But I won't allow that deepest form of love. If I allow it…my Jyuunishi will be taken from me…one by one… And then I'll be alone…No!'_

Akito got up from her futon and leaned against the wall. She couldn't be alone. She wouldn't allow it! She was God! She had a right to her Jyuunishi! They all belonged to her…and she would never let them go. Not even Kureno. He would never go against her…right?

'_Shut up! Of course he would never do such a thing. He made a promise to me. He would never leave me. And even if he wanted to he wouldn't know what to do. He's been by my side for so long …he wouldn't know how to act. But that's okay. As long as you stay by me, I will think and act for you. Nothing will ever befall my precious Jyuunishi. I love all of you.'_

Akito smirked at the thought that followed the previous one. "That bakemono would never believe me." Akito's smirk slowly turned into a frown. A sincere frown that showed sorrow and sadness in it. Akito slowly walked to her futon and gracefully laid on it facing the wall it was against.

'_It's true. I do love you. ALL of you. Yes bakemono, even you. Why do you think I want to lock you up? You out of every one else is the farthest from me. You could easily betray me…and leave me…You've been on your own from the start of your life. That woman that called herself your mother, she never appreciated you. She thought of you as a monster, scum, not even fit to be classified as human. She hated you. She was afraid of you. But I love you. Even if everyone turns away from you. I will be there. That is why I want to lock you up. You are so far from me. I barely feel your curse that is attached to me. If you were locked up, I could see you every day. And know that you were there. And that you would never leave me. But then you would hate me, wouldn't you? I would be taking you away from everything. Not letting you outside and keeping you from everything you love…'_

Akito got up again and paced the perimeter of her room. Why was she having such depressing thoughts now? She never thought of being alone before. These past few years though… she's felt something. Something…moving…something…changing…

"What is happening?" Akito thought aloud. She could sense a disturbance in the curse. Was it because of that girl? Or was it the curse itself?

"It can't be breaking…It can't! I won't allow it!" Akito said furiously. Neither no one nor nothing could take her Jyuunishi away from her!

Akito could feel it. One of the curses slipping from her. Slowly and surely it was slipping through her hands and she couldn't grab hold of it like she used to be able to. It was like trying to catch and hold back smoke.

"No!" Akito screamed. It was around 10 o'clock at night but Akito didn't care if she disturbed anyone. She had to get to him!

Akito threw open her door and raced down the hall. Normally she wouldn't have been able to do this but at the moment adrenaline was running her weak body.

A woman stepped around the corner and saw Akito running to her.

"Where is he!" Akito screeched.

"Who?" The woman asked.

"That bakemono!" Akito yelled frustrated.

"He's at Kazuma-dono's this evening." The woman barely had time to finish her sentence before Akito took off.

'_I must get to him. He's slipping away. He will pay for this! You cannot leave me!' _The last thought was more of a plea.

Akito reached Kazuma's house and ran up to the door. She didn't bother knocking and yanked it open. Luckily it wasn't locked. (A/N: Way to go Shishou! says sarcastically)

"Where are you!" Akito screamed into the house.

Kyo and Kazuma both stepped into the main hallway and saw a crazed Akito. Both too speechless to even consider asking why Akito was there. (A/N: You can't blame them. Imagine an angry Akito coming into your house at 10 at night! shivers) Kazuma was the first to react.

"What brings you here Akito-sama?" Kazuma asked patiently. Why would Akito be here of all places and at such a late hour?

Akito ignored him and walked right up to Kyo who could do nothing but watch her. Once Akito was right in front of him she had to look up to see him. He was more than a head taller than her. Even though the height difference you could tell which one was more intimidating.

"You." Akito said softly to Kyo. Then she slapped him. Kyo didn't move and took the abuse. "How dare you! How dare you betray me! Come back!" Akito kept punching and slapping Kyo though the hits didn't hurt him too much. Her adrenaline rush had all but subsided and she was very weak.

"You can't betray me!" Akito screamed and continued to hit Kyo.

'_What is she talking about?'_ Kyo thought. He hasn't done anything. On one punch Kyo grabbed Akito's fist before it hit him. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Akito said snatching her hand back. She could still feel a little bit of his curse left. But not much.

"Noooooooo!" Akito screamed and fell to the floor.

'_I feel so…empty…What's happening'_ Kyo thought to himself. Then he noticed something. It was quiet. Not on the human plane. Akito was sobbing but he couldn't hear _it_…What couldn't he hear…? Then he recognized it. Cats. He couldn't hear their whispers. Nor could he hear the whispers of the previous Cats before him. He never realized that he could hear all that before. _'_Then he was brought back to reality when Akito threw herself at him.

"Don't leave me! Please! I love you! Don't leave me!" Akito sobbed into Kyo's form. She had her arms wrapped around him and was sobbing uncontrollably.

Kyo didn't know what to do. He had never seen Akito act this way before. She had always kept a strong, intimidating face on. But here she was clinging to the Cat and weeping.

"Don't leave me." Akito sobbed into his shirt again.

Something in Kyo told him what to do. A phantom whisper…

"_Hold her. Don't let her cry." _

And Kyo did just that. He held her weeping form. Something in him couldn't stand to see her cry. He didn't like girls crying to begin with but this time it was deeper. As if his soul couldn't stand the sight of Akito weeping.

"Don't leave me. I love you. I really do. Don't leave me…" Akito cried.

These words shocked Kyo. He never thought the God could love him. He was the Cat. God despised the Cat.

"Why do you think I want to lock you up! You are the farthest from me. If you were locked up I would know that were could never betray me." Akito said.

Kyo was caught off guard. She wanted to lock him up because she loved him? It could be true. He was farthest from God and he hated her. But why was he trying to comfort her then? Then Kyo felt it. His curse slip away. It drained away from his soul until there was nothing left…and it was gone. He was free.

Akito threw herself back. "No!" she said. A look of disbelief was on her face. But not just disbelief. It held anger. He betrayed her and left her! It held sadness. He was gone. One of those she loved.

Akito stood up and calmly walked to the door.

"Akito." Kyo called after her. What was this feeling that he felt? _'I feel…sad…'_ Kyo thought.

Akito turned her head to the side but not all the way. All Kyo could see was a profile of her face.

"You are nothing to me. Stay out of my sight." And with that Akito walked back to the main house and went into her room where she threw herself onto the futon and cried. She had lost him. Just like she had lost Kureno.

Back at Kazuma's house Kyo stood there starring after her. Why was he so sad? He could feel tears well up in his eyes but he refused to let them be shed.

'_Why am I so sad? I'm free. I can take Tohru now. We can be together and that damn Rat can do nothing. But if this is good, why do I feel so sad? I'm not one of them anymore. I never was. So what. I'll never be part of the Jyuunishi but that's not why I'm sad… It's…She left me…'_ Kyo realized what the fuel to his sorrow was now. God had left him. God had created him and loved him but then…God left the Cat in the darkness and walked away. He realized that he had been fighting to be in the Jyuunishi because he wanted to prove he was worth it. That God loved him. But now…God turned her back and walked away…Just like everyone else…

The tears poured out of Kyo's eyes now. He was alone. He wasn't cursed…but he was still alone…Just like the Cat always would be…

Author's Note: Wow…That was really depressing…sniff I'm really surprised I wrote this. I just thought of how Akito might feel if Kyo left her. She still has to love him. He does kind of "belong" to her in her eyes. Also I wrote this because I was having a little trouble with the second chapter of Amor Del Dragon…sweat drop Curse writer's block! shakes fist But don't worry it's coming. Slowly but surely. I'm sorry about the wait. That fic may take a bit longer to come out because I'm not feeling so motivated about it…But I will not drop it! I hate it when people drop a fic in the middle…or beginning…or end! If you start to write it why not finish it? Oh well. I hope you all like this one. It's not one of my best creations but that's okay. I meant for it to end with Akito saying she loved all her Jyuunishi and Kyo being surprised she loved him but I kept getting more ideas and it ended up being a lot longer. Oh well. That's a good thing, right? I'm sorry if this disappoints any of you. This was mainly for fun…well they all are but this one was just a one-shot and written to get some ideas flowing. It's not supposed to be so serious…Well the mood of this is supposed to be but not the actual typing…If that makes any sense…sweat drop I'll shut up now… Okay. Stay Happy!

Yasu-san


End file.
